


no jschlatt au

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I originally posted this on tumblr, M/M, bullet point fanfiction, cross posting, no jschlatt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Aptly named, this is my tumblr bulletpoint fic that I am crossposting. There is no jschlatt here and it's fundywastaken.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: a vibes a vibe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	no jschlatt au

basically Jschlatt was never unbanned and Pog2020 won

  * the "furries" just wear masks of animals because i don't want to work out those logistics at 5 am
  * Coconut2020 lost but Fundy and Niki showed themselves from lmanburg so the citizens of dream smp actually noticed them for them instead of behind Tommy and Wilbur
  * Fundy knew Dream but it was during the campaigning that Dream really caught his eye romantically
  * Fundy caught Dream's eye when he showed off his redstone skills and showed that he wasn't just his father's son but his own person
  * one day Fundy and Dream start talking privately and frequently and they decide to watch treasure planet together
  * soon after they're dating
  * but it's a secret because Wilbur is still Fundy's dad and Wilbur Does Not Like Dream
  * but
  * Fundy and Dream are Terrible about keeping it a secret
  * Niki catches Fundy sneaking out of lmanburg and she asks him where he is going and Fundy is like
  * "not to see my secret boyfriend who my father may or may not approve of, what? that's ridiculous. please dont say anything?"
  * and Niki is like, "of course not, carry on with your non existent secret boyfriend"
  * Fundy just one day starts gushing to Eret and Tubbo about how cute his boyfriend is and says something along the lines of
  * "our masks make it hard to kiss sometimes :("
  * and Eret and Tubbo are like ?????
  * Fundy doesn't say anything more but Eret has definitely seen at least one midnight picnic date of Fundy and Dream but he's not snitching this time
  * on the other hand, Tubbo thinks Fundy and Techno are together and he is just Minding His Business. ignorance is bliss
  * and Dream is Just As Bad
  * the first time he and Fundy kissed he went and cheered about it to George and Sapnap
  * he completely forgot that they Didn't Know
  * Sapnap and George are just like, "good for you bro" and move on with their days
  * Badboyhalo once walked in on the two napping together on a couch at Dream's and he definitely told Skeppy but they aren't saying anything either
  * Fundy also really likes pet names
  * he calls Dream babe, love, sweetie, darling a lot
  * Dream isn't too fond of pet names but for Fundy he'll let it slide and he'll use them as well
  * one day, Dream is over in lmanburg with George and Sapnap and Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy are all there with them and Fundy just slips up
  * "babe, look at this redstone ive got going, isn't cool?"
  * and Dream walks over and is all supportive boyfriend, "it's amazing babe"
  * Wilbur and Tommy lose their minds
  * they're screaming and hollering and threatening Dream but Fundy and Dream are a little too lost in each other to pay attention to whatever Wilbur and Tommy are screaming about this time
  * meanwhile, Sapnap, George, and Tubbo are just chilling
  * George asks Tubbo like, "you knew too?"
  * and Tubbo flat out says
  * "no, i thought it was Technoblade"



**fade to black**

**Author's Note:**

> everyone laughs at the end. it wasnt intentional.


End file.
